


Mis-Texting Could Possibly End in Kissing

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Epistolary, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but occasional prose, i apologize for the awful title, mild-ish ooc, very very minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Hajime doesn’t know how it happened, but he and the infamous ‘baby-faced yakuza of Hope’s Peak High’ are texting buddies.The shitty title also pretty much sums this up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment with writing an epistolary fic. Prob should've used time stamps but hopefully extra spacing gives the intended effect?
> 
> Prompt: "I'm flirting with you."
> 
> From an ask on my [tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)  
> Also, I have input someone's number in wrong, it was a 2 instead of a 1 at the end, and had texted some rando stranger who also automatically got added to my snapchat. So that brief mishap also inspired this but no dorky Hajime for me.

_[ughhhhhh]  
[im so bored]  
[she wont stop taking]  
[talking*]_

 [That’s kind of the point of a presentation]

_[noone asked for ur sass]_

* * *

Hajime doesn’t know how it happened, but he and the infamous ‘baby-faced yakuza of Hope’s Peak High’ are texting buddies.

Well.

Maybe that’s not entirely true. He does know how it _started_ , at least.

* * *

_[hey pres]  
[its kuzuryuu]  
[souda gave me ur number]  
[wat do we need for teh fair agian?]_

[Sorry, you might have the wrong number]

_[oh]  
[ur not nanmi?]  
[fuck]  
[souda is dead]  
[sorry]_

[No worries. Mistakes happen]  
[But, by Souda do you mean Souda Kazuichi?  
And did you mean to text Nanami Chiaki?]

_[yeah]  
[who r u??]_

[Chiaki’s a close friend. Our numbers happen  
to be really similar. Hers ends in a 1 instead of a 2]

_[oh thanks]  
[srry for the mix up]_

[Don’t worry about it. Happens fairly often :p]

* * *

Hajime doesn’t hear back from the stranger for a few days and quickly forgets the mix-up even happened. He hadn’t been lying when he said that such things happened fairly often, especially since Chiaki was voted as class rep. (She had been so surprised and happy, Hajime thought a new VR game system was announced). Chiaki and him and found it quite amusing and it wasn’t much trouble to fix the mistake usually. But one afternoon, he’s cleaning up his room and finds a packet of papers that look important by the large scrawling over the front page in Chiaki’s loopy handwriting, reading: ‘SCHOOL FEST BUDGET’. He also knows that Chiaki wasn’t going to be home for hours, since her school festival was this coming weekend and she’s been staying back to organize, plan, and do whatever it is class representatives do for events like that.

* * *

[Hey you left a packet of papers at mine. School fest budget?]

 

[Chiaki?]

[Goddmannit did u foget to charge your phone again?]

 

* * *

Knowing that if the packet were important, Chiaki would be freaking out (she always put so much pressure on herself, especially since she became class rep), Hajime stares at the packet in his lap. He could run to Chiaki’s high school, but doubts he would be let in since it was almost sundown and Hope’s Peak High was one of the more prestigious secondary schools in their district. Hajime himself goes to a regular public school a short walk from their neighbourhood.

Staring at his phone, as if it was going to give him an answer, he finds one as he scrolls through his messages. He still has the short conversation from the stranger from Chiaki’s class. It’s worth a shot, at the very least.

* * *

[Hey this is Chiaki’s friend Hinata Hajime. I still had your  
number from when you mis-texted me and I was wondering  
if Chiaki was nearby? She’s not answering her phone]

_[yeah]  
[why?]_

[I think she forgot something at my house. School fest budget?]

 

_[yeah]  
[she thought she lost it]  
[shes asking if u can drop it off at her place]  
[her phone is dead]_

[Yeah I can do that]  
[Thanks]

* * *

Later that night, Hajime is attempting to complete a history essay due the next morning when he receives a text. His phone is plugged in by his bed, on the opposite end of where his desk is. He literally jumps at the distraction, hopping into bed and lying back against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

* * *

_[Thanks for dropping off the packet.]_

[No prob]  
[You need to remember to charge your phone]

_[I know. (*_ _) ]  
[How did you have Kuzuryuu’s  
number, by the way?]_

[The miss-text a few days ago. Figured it was worth a try]

_[Thank you. You really saved me.]_

* * *

Three hours later, it’s inching closer to midnight and Hajime hasn’t returned to his assignment. Chiaki is not impressed.

* * *

_[Do your work.]_

[I’m taking a break]

 _[(_ _￢_ ___ _￢_ _) You’ve been ‘taking a break’ for three  
hours. Stop procrastinating and finish your homework.]_

[You’re not doing your homework]

_[I finished my homework. I’m making sure  
all the plans for the school fair next month are in order._

_You’re coming to it, right?]_

[Yeah]  
[If I’m not stuck wiht tuorting…]  
[Tutoring*]  
[Can’t you help???]

_[You know I’m not that much better than you. Sonia helps me.]_

[Give me her number?]  
[I’m desperate a tthis point]

_[That’s a breach of privacy.]_

[Chiakiiiiiiiiiii]  
[Please?]  
[I’ll do your Japanese hw next time?]

_[No.]_

[Japanese AND math?]

_[Tempting.  
But good night, Hajime.]_

[Chiaki]  
[Chiaki]  
[Chiaki come back]  
[Chiakiiiiii]  
[What kind of friend are u?]

* * *

It’s times like this Hajime sometimes wishes he was closer to some of his classmates. He’s not a loner, but he’s definitely a drifter of sorts. He has people to talk to and sit with at lunch, but rarely does he spend time with his classmates outside of school or for non-school related activities. Because of that, he’s not close enough to anyone to randomly message them at close to midnight for homework help.

Just as he’s trying to figure out a solution – since it’s far too late to _actually do_ his work like the good student he only sometimes is, his phone goes off. And this, is the true start of everything.

* * *

_[cmon i’ll pay u]  
[and by pay i mean not break ur  
fucking teeth with my fist]_

[Wrong person?]  
[Hopefully, at least]

_[fuck]  
[sorry]  
[yeah]  
[i meant to text the person above u  
in my message list thing]_

[Everything okay?]

_[yeah just some shitty hw]_

[You too?]  
[I have this awful history essay due tomorrow]

_[history is whatever]  
[math is killing me]_

[Math isn’t too bad]  
[At least there’s always just one answer]

_[history and english u just bs tho]_

[But it’s so subjective]  
[Everything depends on something else]

_[wanna trade then?]_

* * *

And that is how Hajime found himself a homework buddy. Kuzuryuu is good at English and history, while Hajime’s strengths lie in math and science, and the both of them were pretty good at Japanese. One night of texting back and forth, helping (dipping into the realm of ‘academic dishonesty’ on occasion) with their respective assignments. They say goodnight close to dawn, but Kuzuryuu had stayed up long after his homework was complete and waited and helped Hajime until he was done as well.

From then on, Hajime would find himself texting back and forth with this boy he’s never met. At first, they exclusively went to the other for homework help, but eventually Hajime would send Kuzuryuu a short text about something funny that had happened (a cat attacking some dumb kids that were trying to taunt it) and Kuzuryuu would send him a rant about something that annoyed him (old women thinking that he’s younger than he is or a police officer asking if he’s lost his parents) and it snowballs into them casually texting throughout the day, particularly during boring presentations that no one, including the person presenting, cared about.

* * *

 [Pay attention and stop distracting me]

_[pot nd kettle]  
[stop looking at ur phone during class]_

[Shush]  
[I’m bored too]

_[fuckin quit the holier than thou then]  
[i can ignore u]  
[nd u can be bored alone]_

[You wouldn’t do that]  
[Who’d you distract if not me?]

_[plenty of pple]  
[ur lucky i deign to talk to u]_

[Yeah]  
[I’m sooo grateful]

_[u should be]_

[Still doubt that you could ignore me]

_[fuckin try me]_

[Is that a challenge?]

* * *

 Kuzuryuu lasts all of until the end of the school day. Hajime can be quite the annoyance.

* * *

_[jfc ur gonna break my phone]_

[I win :D]

_[u win a fist to the face when i see u]_

[Are we going to meet up then?]  
[So eager to see me :P]

 

[Kuzuryuu?]

 

[I’m sorry if I made it weird]

_[nah i had to hide my phone fr a bit]  
[ur the one who sounds too happy bout getting  
his face smashed]_

[You’re too violent]  
[How do you have firneds if you treaten to  
 hurt htem all the time?]

_[nice typos]_

[Hush. At least I use proper grammar  
most of the time]

_[y should i waste my time with shit like that?]_

[For legibility]  
[I got to go]  
[Got phys ed :/]  
[Save me]

_[i hope u have to run laps the entire time]_

[You are evil]

* * *

Hope’s Peak’s festival comes and goes one weekend. As usual, it is a busy event due to the school’s prestigious standing. Hajime, as promised, visits Chiaki’s class, doing an interactive murder mystery café of sorts where customers are given clues with their orders to figure out the murder of a prop set up in the center of the classroom. He finally meets some of Chiaki’s classmates whom she’s talked about and apparently she’s talked to them about him in return. However, and though he won’t admit it to anyone other than Chiaki if hard pressed, he keeps his ears open for the name Kuzuryuu and is disappointed to realize that his texting buddy was nowhere to be seen.

(“Kuzuryuu? We sent him to go advertise with Koizumi and Saionji,” says Sonia. “Do you two know each other?”

“Uh, he mis-texted me once,” Hajime replies. He redirects further questions away from him and towards what they used to make the neon pink blood for the fake crime scene.)

Hajime may have lingered around for a bit until he couldn’t justify staying and being a distraction any longer. By the time he leaves to go back home, he’s exchanged numbers with a few of them with vague promises to meet up some time and hang out. Even as he leaves the school, weaving past the steady stream of people still entering the premise, his eyes roam for individuals advertising for Chiaki’s class. He returns home to his books and TV without having met a Kuzuryuu.

* * *

[You guys did a good job at your school fest]

_[u went?]_

[I promised Chiaki]

_[u 2 datin or somthn?]_

[God no]  
[We’ve known each other forever]

_[doesnt mean u havnt dated]_

[Ew]  
[She’s practically my sister]

_[heard u got numbers frm some girls in my class]_

[Oh yeah]  
[Are Sonia and Mioda always like that?]

_[annoying?]  
[obnoxious?]  
[preppy?]_

[Haha]  
[Your class seems really cool]

_[seems]  
[u dont see them 5 days a week]_

[I bet your classmates have things to say about you too]

_[maybe]  
[but they wouldnt live for long if they say anything]_

[Hahaha what are you, the yakuza?]

 

[Kuzuryuu?]

_[u havent looked me up?]_

[Why would I?]  
[And you’ve never told me your first name]

_[u wouldnt need my first name]  
[but its fuyuhiko]_

 

[You’re not pulling one over on me are you?]

_[i go to hopes peak idiot]  
[sonia’s a motherfucking princess]  
[nd y woud i joke about that?]_

[You’re not going to send people after me for  
making fun of you, are you?]

_[ur entertaining for now]_

[Oh ha ha]  
[Glad I amuse you]

[Wait]  
[Oh my god]  
[Is this you?]  
[[image]]

_[u got something to say?]_

[No]  
[Just]  
[Not what I was expecting]

_[think carefully bout ur words hinata]_

[I thought I was entertaining?]

_[toys can get broken]_

[Now that’s uncalled for]  
[I didn’t even say anything about how adorable you look]

_[HINATA]_

[It’s true though!]  
[You can’t call a hit on me for being truthful]

_[just shut up]  
[y did i tell you to look me up]  
[yd u look for pictures???]_

[Curiosity]  
[We’ve been talking for a while now and we  
don’t even know what the other looks like]

[Kuzuryuu?]  
[Did you know what I looked like?]

_[bein cautious is important]_

[Omg you looked me up]  
[What horrible pictures did you find???]

_[[image]]_

[That’s from Chiaki’s fb!]

_[not that hard]_

[I TRIED TO FIND YOU ON FB THOUGH]

_[security settings]_

[Oh]  
[Point]

* * *

It’s not too long after that Hajime receives a friend request from one Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. He hits accept almost embarrassingly fast and proceeds to explore Kuzuryuu’s newly unveiled profile with the eagerness of a stalker given an inch and taking a mile. There’s not much to explore, the other boy doesn’t seem to use the website very much, which honestly does not surprise Hajime though he can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

 [The last time you were active on fb was almost a year ago]  
[And it was a profile pic update]  
[That you didn’t even upload??]

_[souda nd sonia hacked my account]  
[sonia was offended my profile pic was like 2 yrs old]  
[koizumi has a fuckton of pics of ppl]  
[nd i was 2 lazy 2 change it]_

[It’s a good picture of you]

_[thanks]_

* * *

Upon adding Kuzuryuu, Hajime’s flooded by friend requests from Chiaki’s other classmates and ends up talking semi-regularly with them. Kuzuryuu and him still text each other practically daily, to the point Chiaki comments on it when Hajime is over at hers to help her complete co-op achievements for a game she’s yet to 100 per cent.

(“You and Kuzuryuu seem to really get along.” Chiaki glances pointedly at Hajime’s phone as it buzzes several times, Kuzuryuu’s name flashing on the screen.

Hajime shrugs noncommittedly, and is oddly relieved that the game finishes loading and they’re thrust into a horde of mutant creatures.)

Even his classmates notice he’s on his phone a lot more often during and between classes.

(“Got a girlfriend, Hinata?”

Frowning, Hajime shakes his head, “No, why?”

“You’re always on your phone texting and smiling down at it.”

Hajime’s sure his face has never been more red and when, moments later, he gets a text from Kuzuryuu complaining about the apparent Souda-Sonia-Tanaka love triangle that should just turn into a threesome, he realizes his face does indeed move on its own.)

* * *

 [Oh my god help]

_[what’d you do?]_

[Gave into peer pressure and went to a  
goukon with some classmates -_-]  
[I’m hiding in the bathroom]  
[But I’ll have ot go back out there]  
[:c]

_[ur not drinking r u?]  
[ur not 20]_

[A yakuza heir is against underage drinking?]

_[u didnt answer]_

[No one’s drinking]  
[We’re at a karaoke place]  
[But htank you for caring c:]

_[shut up]  
[u dont usually go out w/ ur classmates]_

[Yeah]  
[Some of them have been teasing me about a  
girlfriend so I mostly just went so they’d shut up]

_[girlfriend?]  
[u said u nd nanami werent dating]_

[We’re not]  
[They think you’re my secret girlfriend]

_[?]_

[Apparently I smiled while texting or something]  
[And I’ve been on my phone more often]  
[And you’re the only person I really text during class so]

_[oh]_

[Yeah, funny right?]  
[Wonder what they’d think if they knew I was texting  
buddies with the heir to the Kuzuryuu clan lmao]  
[Though some ofthem already give me shit for  
being close to Chiaki just cuz she goes to Hope’s Peak]  
[They think you guys are snobby elitests just cuz you go to a  
prestigious school and we’re just public school kids]  
[But you guys arent tat different]  
[Just different talents and families]  
[Woops sorry]  
[Didn’t mean to get all ranty]  
[Ugh I gotta go]  
[Can’t hide here forever]

* * *

After the goukon, which wasn’t horrible but neither was it all that enjoyable, Hajime’s plunged into preparations for his school’s culture festival _and_ upcoming exams. He’s barely had time to text Kuzuryuu other than short greetings and the occasional tidbit from his day that the other boy would find amusing. He misses their daily conversations and when he finally has some down time, the day before the culture festival, he’s holed up in his room and on his phone while he catches up on TV shows on his laptop.

* * *

 [Hey long time no chat]  
[I’ve finally got free time again!]

_[yea]  
[school stuff?]_

[Yeah]  
[Every teacher decided to have everything due weeks early  
so we weren’t overwhelend when finals come around]  
[Kill me -_-]

_[shouldnt u be spending ur free time  
w/ ur gf stead of talking to me?]_

[What?]

_[u got a gf or whatvr after that goukon]  
[didnt u?]_

[No?]  
[Where’d you hear that?]

_[there was a pic on fb]  
[u were tagged]  
[it showed up on my feed]_

[I havent been on fb recently]  
[Lemme check]

 

[Oooooh]  
[Yeah no]  
[I wasn’t even aware this was taken]  
[And the comments are baseless]  
[I barely spoke to her]  
[There was no ‘chemistry brewing’]

_[shes cute tho]_

[Yeah I guess?]  
[Objectively]  
[But not really interested]  
[She doesn’t go to my school]  
[And we met for like five seconds]

_[dating implies getting to kno eachother]_

[Yeah but]  
[Idk]  
[Just nothing clicked?]  
[And I wasn’t even looking for anything  
going to the thing either so]  
[What about you?]

_[wat about me?]_

[You think she’s cute]  
[She your type?]

_[no]_

[Am I not getting more than that?]

_• • •_

_[i’m more into a dif set of anatomy]_

[?????]

_[shes not a he]_

[Oh]  
[OH]  
[You’re]

_[homo]_

[Oh]

_[if thats a problem u should delete my number]_

[NO]  
[Not a prob at all]  
[Sorry]  
[Just surpside]  
[Supreied]  
[SURPRISED]  
[Fuck]  
[I’m sorry]

_[u said that alredy]_

[Well I am]  
[Could have responded better]

_[coulda responded worse]  
[so]  
[not a prob?]_

[Course not]  
[That’d be stupid for one]  
[And hypocrtical for antoher]

_[hypocritical?]_

[I’m bi]  
[Or pan]  
[Idk]  
[Still nto sure about the difference tbh]  
[Nd I have a friend who’s ace]

_[nanami?]_

[I cannot divulge something that is not mine to tell]

_[she let it slip when we were cleaning  
up after culture fest]  
[sonia and mioda bugged her bout if  
u two were dating]  
[hanamura wanted to know bout ur sex life]_

[Hanamura scares me]  
[And yes to Chiaki being my ace friend]

_[hanamura scares everyone]  
[u basically gave it away with ur notanswr answer]_

[She doesn’t care]  
[But I still didn’t actually confirm or deny]  
[Because that would be rude]  
[(◡‿◡✿)]

_[fuck off]  
[dont u dare start using those kaomoji  
things like nanami]_

[(。・ω・。)]  
[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]  
[*｡:ﾟ+ \\(^‿^✿)]

_[im gonna block u]_

[(◕‸ ◕✿) *pout*]

* * *

They don’t re-visit the topic of sexuality again and settle back into their frequent back and forth texting. Hajime’s still teased at school but once he finally caves and lets his classmates know that he is not texting a girl, but a boy from Chiaki’s class at Hope’s Peak, all interest in his affairs are lost.

Winter is fast approaching and with that comes the school culture festivals for everyone other than Hope’s Peak, who have their festival earlier because no one would go to any other school event if Hope’s Peak is allowing outsiders to tour around. Hajime’s class decides what to do rather quickly since no one’s all that interested in putting too much effort, but Hajime still ends up being run ragged with the rest of his class in the last minute preparations.

* * *

 [I hate culture fests]

_[culture fest?]_

[Yeah]  
[My school’s one is coming up]  
[My class is doing a butler/maid cafe]  
[Because we are simple public school students who  
don’t have the resources for pink blood]

 

[I was kidding]  
[Your class’ murder cafe was the best thing  
I’ve ever seen]  
[Thouhg I admit I had high expectations since you  
guys do go to Hope’s Peak]

_[it was nanami’s idea]  
[nd hanamuras a creep but good cook]  
[nd sonias gotta 1up everyone nd dished  
out money so we could go way over budget]_

[Haha]  
[But it was great]  
[I had a lot of fun]

[Btw]  
[Your birthday’s coming up right?]

_[no]  
[y?]_

[Is your birthday not during the winter?]

_[its in aug]_

[But your name is FUYUhiko]

_[nd my sis is natsumi but her birthdays in march]_

[But]  
[That doesn’t make sense]

_[blame our parents]_

* * *

Hajime’s culture festival comes and goes. It goes fairly well in his opinion, even if his butler uniform ended up shrinking in the wash and it was too late to fix. He’s pretty sure his pants were borderline indecent with how tight they were and the fact that he had felt far too many eyes on his ass and crotch region during the day was not comforting in the least. No real disturbances occurred though, other than when Chiaki came by and was recognized by video game enthusiasts and Hope’s Peak admirers.

* * *

_[thought u were doing a butler cafe not a host club]_

[?????]

_[[image]]_

[Where did you get that???]

_[i have my sources]  
[could u not find pants that werent 3 szies too small?]_

[It shrank in the wash okay]  
[But oh god]  
[Did I look that bad all day???]  
[Kill me]

_[u didn’t look bad]  
[how many ppl asked u out this time?]_

[None??]  
[Though now I know why girls kept giggling  
when I turned my back]  
[I don’t know if I can show my face at school again]

_[they were prob giggling cuz u have a nice ass]_

[Ha ha]

_[ur not ugly idiot]  
[i bet tons of girls are crushing on u at school]  
[nd guys]  
[im surprised ur single]_

[Shut up]  
[If it’s a surprise anyone is single it’s you]  
[You’re funny, snarky, smart, and really attractive]  
[And you pretend like you’re relaly grumpy and antisocial]  
[But when Chiaki talks about school and you  
come up you’re always taking part]  
[And the fact that you’re secretly really toned]  
[Like seeing those beach pictures on Koizumi’s fb]  
[Oh my god]  
[And your eyes]  
[If they look that gorg in candid photos  
I don’t want to imagine in rl]  
[And I’m just this normal whatever]  
[Mediocre in every way]

 

[Uh]  
[Pretend I never said all that?]

_[did u fb stalk me on other ppl’s fb?]  
[nd ask nanmi to spy on me for u?]_

[No]

 

[Maybe]  
[No to the spying]  
[Maybe I would ask about you though?]  
[I’m sorry]

_[ur not mediocre]  
[wanna talk about pretty eyes?]  
[and secretly toned bodies?]  
[if u wore clothes that didnt swallow u]  
[ud be batting away pple who wanna date/fuck u]  
[nd ur eyes are the ones that are gorg and unique]  
[u have any idea how many times  
ive thought of wanting to see em in person?]  
[nad how nanami talks about u all the time]  
[i knew of u before the whole mistexting crap]  
[but as nanmi’s annoying notboyfriend]  
[and now i get hwy she praises u so much]  
[anyone would be lucky to go out with you]  
[ur stupidly nice and considerate]  
[but also a sarcastic little shit u cant hate]_

[You don’t need to say nice things to me just  
cuz I made a fool of myself just now]

_[im flirting wth u dumbass]_

[Oh]

• • •  
• • •

_[u ever gonna finish ur reply]_

[I’m panicking]  
[Give me a break]  
[I don’t know how to respond]

_[fine]  
[go on a date with me?]  
[ y ( ) n ( )]_

[How did I never realize how dorky you are]

_[fuckin just anser or ill punch ur stupid face]_

[Maybe I’d rather you kiss it]

_[and i'm a dork?]  
[fucking loser]_

[Shut up]  
[You didn’t say no though]

_[u still havent answered me]_

[You first]

_[fuck u i asked first]_

[I asked second]

_[HINATA I S2G I WILL SHANK U]_

[I’m sorry]  
[I default to annoying when im embbarsed  
and dont know waht im doing]  
[I want you to kiss me. I want to kiss you]  
[So yes please]

_[yes or no woulda been fine]  
[dork]_

* * *

“…”

“…”

“…”

“What?” Kuzuryuu finally snaps.

“This is a lot harder in person,” Hinata laughs weakly. And it really is. Especially because Kuzuryuu is _even cuter in person_ and Hajime didn’t think that could be possible. Also, the skinny jeans and casual button down combo he’s sporting makes it hard for Hajime to look anywhere at the boy’s body without blushing. He’d been so excited to finally meet up, expecting to fall into conversation as easily as they do while texting, but one look at Kuzuryuu waiting by the entrance of the movie theater, scowling at everyone who’d look at him, had wiped most of the vocabulary in Hajime’s brain.

“You never shut up when we text,” Kuzuryuu grumbles.

“It’s not my fault you’re even cuter in person and I forgot everything I wanted to say.” Kuzuryuu scowls but he also turns redder than before. “See! If you can stop being so adorab—”

“Hinata, I swear if you call me c-cute or a—that, again you’ll wish I sent Peko after you.”

“Peko?”

Kuzuryuu gives him a look that is equal parts fond and exasperated and a little bewildered. “You could have found so much about me just from a few google searches.”

Hajime just shrugs and looks down at his feet, “Yeah, but I’d rather get to know you by actually talking to you.” When he looks up, Kuzuryuu’s facing away but not enough to completely hide the fact that his cheeks and ears are tinged a dark pink-red, especially since Hajime’s got a 22cm height advantage. Hajime grins. “C’mon, we’re going to be late for the movie.”

When he reaches forward and grabs Kuzuryuu’s hands, he files away the squawking noise the shorter boy emits as he tugs him along towards the movie theater. In all honesty, Hajime wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about the movie they saw – he believes it was an action flick – since Kuzuryuu decided to pay back the hand holding with a game of gay chicken that led to some intense public displaying of affection. They’re lucky the theater was mostly empty and they chose seats towards the back. Hajime’s mental notes of Kuzuryuu by the end of the movie include several points relating to the plushness of Kuzuryuu’s lips, the fact that Kuzuryuu’s palate is quite the sensitive spot, and that Kuzuryuu has to try extremely hard to remain quiet.


End file.
